


The Woes of a Hormonal Teenager

by hermyoninny



Series: Bokuroo Week 2016 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo Week 2016, Curiosity killed the cat, Day 2, First Kiss, M/M, Volleyball Dorks in Love, but satisfaction brought it back, mention of konoha, smh they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermyoninny/pseuds/hermyoninny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto is curious, and Kuroo helps fill it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Woes of a Hormonal Teenager

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have a beta for this.

They were fifteen when they shared their first kiss together.

It was Kuroo's bedroom, sitting in a fort to escape from the cold outside. They were huddled underneath a blanket, Kuroo's laptop in front of them while they stared at the screen. 

"Kuroo," Bokuto inquired. Kuroo looked at Bokuto's face and paused the video on the screen. 

"What's up?" Kuroo asked. He moved himself so he was faced a little bit more towards Bokuto. He wrapped his blanket around himself tighter, a sudden chill running down his back. 

Bokuto leaned back a little bit, staring off into space in thought. "Konoha said it was weird I haven't had my first kiss yet," Bokuto tells him. 

It takes Kuroo a moment to put a face to them name. He was the blonde wing spiker on Bokuto's team. He didn't get to see him play much at the training camp during the Summer, so nothing in particular stuck out about him. 

"It's just a kiss, don't listen to him," Kuroo insists. He puts a hand on Bokuto's shoulder for good measure and smiles slightly. He wasn't the best at cheering up Bokuto yet, so he hoped that was enough to reassure him. 

"Have you had yours yet, then?" Bokuto asked, turning to look at him. Kuroo watched him cock his head to the side and blink at him a couple times. Kuroo ducked his head back towards the laptop, suddenly feeling like the fort was a sauna. 

"Well, I mean, yeah. But I don't really remember it!" He added hastily at the crestfallen face of Bokuto. It was true, all he remembered was that it was with an upperclassman. 

Silence followed for a few seconds. Kuroo debated whether or not it was considered rude if he started playing the video again. 

"Aha! I got it!" Bokuto cheered suddenly. Kuroo jumped slightly at the loud noise. He turned his head to face Bokuto again. "Dude, I could kiss you so I could prove Konoha wrong! Perfect!" Bokuto smiled at Kuroo. 

Kuroo felt his neck and cheeks grow hot at the mention of that. He opened to mouth to say something, anything really, but he couldn't think of anything. 

"You don't have to, it's just an idea," Bokuto assured him, his lips turning upwards, softly this time. 

"It's fine, you just threw me off guard for a moment there, Bo."

Kuroo scratched his neck awkwardly. He knew he was stalling, but he had no idea why he felt so hesitant about kissing one of his best friends. 

"I guess it wouldn't be so bad to kiss the most awesome person ever," Kuroo tried to joke lightheartedly. 

Bokuto nodded enthusiastically. "You're right, bro! You are the most awesome person ever," he confirmed. 

Kuroo coughed a little at that. "Yeah, uhm, so should I lead or you?" 

"Kissing involves leading?" Bokuto asked, wide-eyed. "Isn't that for dancing?" 

Kuroo snorted in response. "Yeah, just like scoot a little closer so I can kiss you easier," he instructed. Bokuto shrugged off the blanket around his blankets and scooted on his knees in front of Kuroo's half-turned body. 

Kuroo moved to sit on his knees, positioning himself so their knees touched and they were close enough they shared the same breaths. He placed a hand Bokuto's cheek, moving it to the back of his neck, nudging him down. 

They both leaned in, Kuroo tilting Bokuto's head a little farther to his right so they wouldn't knock heads painfully. 

They met in the middle, the kiss barely a peck. They pulled apart, Bokuto's moving a hand to his lips to touch them. 

"I feel the same," he stated. 

"I told you it was just a kiss."

Bokuto locked eyes with Kuroo again. "I want to try that again," he stated bluntly. 

Kuroo stared back. Sometimes it amazed him how blunt and oblivious Bokuto could be. Simple things that would embarass someone else could be said without batting an eye by him. 

"Alright," Kuroo agreed, shifting awkwardly. He wiped his clammy hands on his pants. 

They leaned forward again, eyelids falling shut. Kuroo almost pulled away at how eager Bokuto seemed. He could know tell how rough Bokuto's lips were, the skin jagged and torn from his bad habit of running his teeth on them. 

Kuroo didn't know what took over him, but ran his teeth over the torn skin momentarily, receiving a jolt from the boy in front of him. 

Kuroo pulled away, surprised at his own actions. Bokuto blinked, his eyes glazed over slightly. "Sorry, dude, I don't know why I did that," Kuroo apologized, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Bokuto didn't say anything, but he did get up shift up into Kuroo's lap. He stared at Kuroo's face while he linked his one hand into the hair on Kuroo's nape. Kuroo placed his hands on Bokuto's hips, his eyes flickering to the boy's lips. 

Bokuto leaned down a captured their lips together once more. Kuroo noted that this was the wettest of the three kisses, but he also realized he didn't mind much. His hands slowly moved down to cup Bokuto's ass through his jeans. 

Bokuto ran his tongue along Kuroo's lips before pulling away teasingly. 

"I like this," he stated stupidly.

Kuroo leaned his head into Bokuto's shoulder, growning. "I should hit you for stating the obvious." 

Bokuto laughed and Kuroo could feel it vibrating throughout him, too, like an echo. He liked it, too. 

"We should probably finish that video, though, I kind of want to find out what happens at the end," Kuroo commented, lifting his head to look at Bokuto. 

"You're gonna have to wait a little longer, I want to have proof to show Konoha," Bokuto told Kuroo, grinning mischeviously. 

Kuroo smirked at that, pulling Bokuto back down for a kiss that was starting to become familiar to him.


End file.
